personaldnd_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Dwarf
Kingdoms rich in ancient grandeur, halls carved into the roots of mountains, the echoing of picks and hammers in deep mines and blazing forges, a commitment to clan and tradition, and a burning hatred of goblins and orcs—these common threads unite all dwarves. Short and Stout Bold and hardy, dwarves are known as skilled warriors, miners, and workers of stone and metal. Though they stand well under 5 feet tall, dwarves are so broad and compact that they can weigh as much as a human standing nearly two feet taller. Their courage and endurance are also easily a match for any of the larger folk. Dwarven skin ranges from deep brown to a paler hue tinged with red, but the most common shades are light brown or deep tan, like certain tones of earth. Their hair, worn long but in simple styles, is usually black, gray, or brown, though paler dwarves often have red hair. Male dwarves value their beards highly and groom them carefully. Long Memory, Long Grudges Dwarves can live to be more than 400 years old, so the oldest living dwarves often remember a very different world. For example, some of the oldest dwarves living in Citadel Felbarr (in the world of the Forgotten Realms) can recall the day, more than three centuries ago, when orcs conquered the fortress and drove them into an exile that lasted over 250 years. This longevity grants them a perspective on the world that shorter-lived races such as humans and halflings lack. Dwarves are solid and enduring like the mountains they love, weathering the passage of centuries with stoic endurance and little change. They respect the traditions of their clans, tracing their ancestry back to the founding of their most ancient strongholds in the youth of the world, and don’t abandon those traditions lightly. Part of those traditions is devotion to the gods of the dwarves, who uphold the dwarven ideals of industrious labor, skill in battle, and devotion to the forge. Individual dwarves are determined and loyal, true to their word and decisive in action, sometimes to the point of stubbornness. Many dwarves have a strong sense of justice, and they are slow to forget wrongs they have suffered. A wrong done to one dwarf is a wrong done to the dwarf’s entire clan, so what begins as one dwarf’s hunt for vengeance can become a full-blown clan feud. Clans and Kingdoms Dwarven kingdoms stretch deep beneath the mountains where the dwarves mine gems and precious metals and forge items of wonder. They love the beauty and artistry of precious metals and fine jewelry, and in some dwarves this love festers into avarice. Whatever wealth they can’t find in their mountains, they gain through trade. They dislike boats, so enterprising humans and halflings frequently handle trade in dwarven goods along water routes. Trustworthy members of other races are welcome in dwarf settlements, though some areas are off limits even to them. The chief unit of dwarven society is the clan, and dwarves highly value social standing. Even dwarves who live far from their own kingdoms cherish their clan identities and affiliations, recognize related dwarves, and invoke their ancestors’ names in oaths and curses. To be clanless is the worst fate that can befall a dwarf. Dwarves in other lands are typically artisans, especially weaponsmiths, armorers, and jewelers. Some become mercenaries or bodyguards, highly sought after for their courage and loyalty. Gods, Gold, and Clan Dwarves who take up the adventuring life might be motivated by a desire for treasure—for its own sake, for a specific purpose, or even out of an altruistic desire to help others. Other dwarves are driven by the command or inspiration of a deity, a direct calling or simply a desire to bring glory to one of the dwarf gods. Clan and ancestry are also important motivators. A dwarf might seek to restore a clan’s lost honor, avenge an ancient wrong the clan suffered, or earn a new place within the clan after having been exiled. Or a dwarf might search for the axe wielded by a mighty ancestor, lost on the field of battle centuries ago. Dwarf Names A dwarf’s name is granted by a clan elder, in accordance with tradition. Every proper dwarven name has been used and reused down through the generations. A dwarf’s name belongs to the clan, not to the individual. A dwarf who misuses or brings shame to a clan name is stripped of the name and forbidden by law to use any dwarven name in its place. Male Names: Adrik, Alberich, Baern, Barendd, Brottor, Bruenor, Dain, Darrak, Delg, Eberk, Einkil, Fargrim, Flint, Gardain, Harbek, Kildrak, Morgran, Orsik, Oskar, Rangrim, Rurik, Taklinn, Thoradin, Thorin, Tordek, Traubon, Travok, Ulfgar, Veit, Vondal Female Names: Amber, Artin, Audhild, Bardryn, Dagnal, Diesa, Eldeth, Falkrunn, Finellen, Gunnloda, Gurdis, Helja, Hlin, Kathra, Kristryd, Ilde, Liftrasa, Mardred, Riswynn, Sannl, Torbera, Torgga, Vistra Clan Names: Balderk, Battlehammer, Brawnanvil, Dankil, Fireforge, Frostbeard, Gorunn, Holderhek, Ironfist, Loderr, Lutgehr, Rumnaheim, Strakeln, Torunn, Ungart Racial Traits Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 2. Age. Dwarves mature at the same rate as humans, but they’re considered young until they reach the age of 50. On average, they live about 350 years. Alignment. Most dwarves are lawful, believing firmly in the benefits of a well-ordered society. They tend toward good as well, with a strong sense of fair play and a belief that everyone deserves to share in the benefits of a just order. Size. Dwarves stand between 4 and 5 feet tall and average about 150 pounds. Your size is Medium. Speed. Your base walking speed is 25 feet. Your speed is not reduced by wearing heavy armor. Darkvision. Accustomed to life underground, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can’t discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. Dwarven Resilience. You have advantage on saving throws against poison, and you have resistance against poison damage (explained in the “Combat” section). Dwarven Combat Training. You have proficiency with the battleaxe, handaxe, light hammer, and warhammer. Tool Proficiency. You gain proficiency with the artisan’s tools of your choice: smith’s tools, brewer’s supplies, or mason’s tools. Stonecunning. Whenever you make an Intelligence (History) check related to the origin of stonework, you are considered proficient in the History skill and add double your proficiency bonus to the check, instead of your normal proficiency bonus. Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common and Dwarvish. Dwarvish is full of hard consonants and guttural sounds, and those characteristics spill over into whatever other language a dwarf might speak. Subrace. Eight main subraces of dwarves populate the world: arctic dwarves, duergar, hill dwarves, maeluth dwarves, molten dwarves, mountain dwarves, orecutter dwarves, and wild dwarves. Choose one of these subraces. Arctic Dwarf As an arctic dwarf, you are acclimated to the harsh realities of a cold world, both in temperature and in regards to isolation from others. Generations spent steeping in mystical polar energies has granted your people an innate affinity for the arcane. You are a gregarious people, open to the company of others. Unlike other dwarves arctic dwarves care little from what bloodline another dwarf comes from and have next to no materialistic drive, believing instead in living life to the fullest. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma scores increase by 1. Arctic Armament. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast armor of agathys as a 2nd-level spell once with this trait. When you reach 5th level, you can also cast elemental weapon once as a 3rd level spell, choosing cold as the damage type. You regain the ability to cast these spells with this trait when you finish a long rest. Charisma is your spell casting ability for these spells. Smaller Stature. Arctic dwarves are a very small race, being even shorter than a gnome or halfling, standing at just over half the height of a hill dwarf. Your size is Small. Veins of Ice. You are naturally adapted to frigid, arctic climates, as described in the Extreme Cold section in Chapter 5 of the Dungeon Master’s Guide. Duergar Duergar see themselves as the true manifestation of dwarven ideals, clever enough not to be taken in by the treacherous deceptions of Moradin and his false promises. Their period of enslavement and the revolt against the mind flayers led by their god, Laduguer, purged the influence of the other dwarven gods from their souls and thus made them into the superior race. Duergar have no appreciation for beauty, that ability having been erased from their minds by the mind flayers long ago and any thought of recapturing it obliterated by Moradin's betrayal. The duergar lead bleak, grim lives devoid of happiness or satisfaction, but they see that as their defining strength--the root of duergar pride, as it were--rather than a drawback to be corrected. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength scores increase by 1. Superior Darkvision. Your darkvision has a radius of 120 feet. Sunlight Sensitivity. You have disadvantage on attack rolls and on Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of your attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight Duergar Resilience. You have advantage on saving throws against illusions and against being charmed or paralyzed. Duergar Magic. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the enlarge/reduce spell on yourself once with this trait, using only the spell's enlarge option. When you reach 5th level, you can cast the invisibility spell on yourself once with this trait. You don't need material components for either spell, and you can't cast them while you're in direct sunlight, although sunlight has no effect on them once cast. You regain the ability to cast these spells with this trait when you finish a long rest. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Extra Language. You can speak, read, and write Undercommon. Hill Dwarf As a hill dwarf, you have keen senses, deep intuition, and remarkable resilience. Others might know and call you as a gold dwarf, however. They are known to be particularly stalwart warriors and shrewd traders, and enjoy the company of small lizards as pets. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Dwarven Toughness. Your hit point maximum increases by 1, and it increases by 1 every time you gain a level. Maeluth Dwarf Maeluths are Dwarves tainted by fiendish influence. Most Maeluths are descendants of a clan of Duergar that made a pact with demons or devils to escape the control of Mind Flayers. Maeluths have more social prowess than pure-blooded Dwarves, which they commonly use to attain positions of power. Due to their fiendish heritage, they are able to imbue melee weapons with unholy power. Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. Macluth Magic. You can cast the absorb elements spell once with this trait. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast the magic weapon spell once with this trait. You regain the ability to cast these spells with this trait when you finish a short or long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. Extra Language. You can speak, read, and write Abyssal or Infernal. Molten Dwarf Some dwarves bore into the earth to make their homes, but few dig as deep as the ancient molten dwarves. Particularly fond of using dormant volcanoes as the entrances to their homes, these dwarves followed volcanic trails and tunnels in search of greater access to the world's depths. They mine for gold and gems for their love of riches. They create intricate statues of legendary miners who tread the dangers of mining in order to amass a larger supply of gold. When you are angry, your skin becomes hot to the touch, and in sunlight, your hair shines with a fiery glow. Your natural affinity for fire drives you to a life of adventure as you fight with the flaming intensity of an inferno. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength scores increase by 1. Heat Weapon. As a bonus action, you can cause one metal melee weapon you are holding to ignite. For the next minute, when you hit a creature with that weapon, the attack deals extra fire damage equal to half your proficiency bonus. Once you use this trait, you can’t use it again until you finish a long rest. Volcanic Resistance. You are naturally adapted to molten, fiery climates, as described in the Extreme Heat section in Chapter 5 of the Dungeon Master’s Guide. Mountain Dwarf As a mountain dwarf, you’re strong and hardy, accustomed to a difficult life in rugged terrain. You’re probably on the tall side (for a dwarf), and tend toward lighter coloration. You may also be known by others as a shield dwarf. Ability Score Increase. Your Strength score increases by 2. Dwarven Armor Training. You have proficiency with all armor and shields. Orecutter Dwarf Orecutter dwarves, better known as Urdunnir, are the long-forgotten offshoot of their cousin, the shield dwarves, that wished to be one with the earth and stone. The world as a work of living beauty to them, and they explore its depths like divers in the ocean. Most of their travels are due to the blessings of Dumathoin, dwarven god of buried secrets. Ability Score Increase. Your Wisdom score increases by 1. Stone Molder. You learn the mold earth cantrip. Stone Walk. You are able to pass through stone and earth. You gain a burrow speed of 10 feet and can only burrow through nonmagical earth and stone. In addition, you leave a Small-sized tunnel behind you wherever you burrow. Extra Language. You can speak, read, and write Undercommon. Wild Dwarf Wild dwarves, also known as “dur Authalar”, are little known inhabitants of jungles, dense forest and bushland. They have rejected the civilized ways of other dwarves, and live a subsistence lifestyle in the wild, grouped into small hunting parties. They wear little clothing, instead relying mostly on their long woven hair and beards to serve as a garment, as well as their leathery skin to ward off thorns, claws and biting insects. Should they happen to meet a mountain or hill dwarf, they would no doubt consider it soft, and pampered— unfit for the constant struggle of life. Wild dwarves are much smaller than other dwarves, but still larger than halflings and gnomes, standing at or near four feet tall and weighing about 60 pounds. Ability Score Increase. Your Dexterity scores increase by 1. Cultural Skills. Wild Dwarves have a strong cultural emphasis on the Survival and Stealth skills, though it takes time and effort to master them. You are proficient in those skills. Extreme Resilience. You have advantage on saving throws against disease. Wild Dwarf Combat Training. You have learned how to make weapons and tools from the wild things around your homeland. You have proficiency with the blowgun, handaxe, net, and poison kit. Tough Skin. Your skin is tough and leathery. When you aren’t wearing armor, your AC equals 12 + your Dexterity modifier.